Proposal?
by hyuns
Summary: Kumpulan Drabble dari couple KaiHun, LuMin, ChanBaek/Jongin-Sehun/Luhan-Xiumin/Chanyeol-Baekhyun/GS/Genderswitch [CHANBAEK - CHAPTER 3]
1. Chapter 1

**Proposal?**

**Pairing : Sehun – Jongin**

**Length : Drabble **

**Warning! GS for Sehun. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, selalu waspada**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Aku malas pergi berkencan

**.**

**.**

**.**

Drrt…

Drrrtttttt…

Drrrrrrtttttt…

Getaran handphone menggema sangat berisik pada siang hari.

Sehun sedang berada di dapur, merebus _ramyeon. _Sambil mengeluarkan jurus andalannya _–_mendumal dibarengi dengusan kasar, dia menggeser layar menggunakan jari kelingking.

Beep

Badannya dibungkukkan sedikit agar bisa mendengar suara si penelepon

"Hallo? Siapa ini?" Sehun berujar lantang

"Oh Sehun?" Seketika kaki Sehun menjadi lemas sekedar untuk berdiri, sampai sampai dahinya menyentuh meja marmer disana

Ya Tuhan, ini suara Kim Jongin. Suara yang tidak pernah ia dengar selama tiga tahun

Bagaimana bisa_–_

"Kau– ?" Ucapnya menggantung

"Iya, di sini Kim Jongin. Senang mendengar suaramu lagi"

Semuanya menjadi buyar.

Pendengaran, perasaan, pikiran, pikiran, pikir_–_

_–_Eh, kalau dipikir pikir Sehun melupakan nasib mie-nya yang sekarang mulai mengembang

Pfft

"Ada apa?" Dengan segera ia usapkan tangannya yang sedikit basah dicelananya sendiri

"Hah? Suaramu kurang jelas, Sehun. Naiklah ke lantai atas"

Lantai atas? Bagaimana Jongin bisa tahu bahwa rumah Sehun mempunyai lantai atas sedangkan dirinya tidak pernah mengajak lelaki itu untuk singgah dikediamannya?

Sehun menurut, kakinya mulai menapaki anak tangga dengan cepat

_–_Dia benar benar membiarkan masakannya ditinggal begitu saja

"Sudah?"

"Hallo, Sehun?"

Aishh..

Sehun mengangkat handphonnya ke atas, menggoyang goyangkan di udara –untuk mendapat sinyal. Dia juga membuka jendela dan berdiri di sana

Ya ampun

Padahal 'kan Jongin hanya iseng. Dia jelas sekali mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit sumbang. Kkkk~

Setelah dirasa mendapat posisi ternyaman, Sehun mengeluarkan suara lagi

"Kau tidak terlihat setelah lulus"

"Aku ikut pamanku di luar negeri" Jongin terkekeh, bangga dirinya bisa hidup di sana yang selalu di dambakan banyak orang

"Melanjutkan sekolah?"

"Tepat sekali"

"Syukur kalau begitu" Sehun mendesah lega. Dia pikir Jongin menjadi kuli, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, budak jalanan –alias pengamen -_-

Jahat sekali Sehun saat membayangkan keadaan seseorang

"Emm, Bagaimana kabarmu? Jongin bertanya wajar

"Lumayan"

"Lumayan?" Jongin memastikan. Lagi lagi, jawabannya tetap sama

"Iya, Lumayan"

"Haha. Kau masih aneh seperti dulu"

"Aku tidak aneh, kau saja yang tidak tahu kebiasaan burukku" Sehun cemberut, tanpa sadar bibirnya mengerucut seperti anak kecil

Eoh, kelakuan dia memang seperti anak kecil, menggemaskan.

"Iya, kau akan diam saat kudekati 'kan? Kkk, Kau malu?"

Tertangkap basah kau, Oh Sehun~

"Malu bagaimana?"

"Mengaku sajalah. Dulu kau pernah menyukaiku 'kan?"

"Heh? Percaya diri sekali. Aku sedang sibuk. Kututup 'yah?" Sehun terlihat menghindar, padahal dirinya gugup harus mengobrol dengan Jongin

"Jangan. Sebentar saja. Kumohon.."

"Oke. Katakan hal yang penting saja"

"Aku masih rindu dengan suaramu" Pipi Sehun merona, tapi hanya ditanggapi dengan suaranya yang super biasa datar itu

"Oh, 'ya?"

"Apa kau tidak?"

Sehun berdehem, mengeluarkan suara aneh

"Uhukk. Tidak. Ehm...Sebenarnya, sedikit"

"Haha. Kau menggemaskan sekali. Boleh kucium?"

"Hya!"

Jongin terbahak mendengar gertakan Sehun

"Bercanda. Eum..Sehun. Siapa kekasihmu sekarang?"

"Eh?"

"Jangan bilang kau masih melajang setelah putus dariku?"

Melajang? Hah, kasihan!

"Aku malas pergi berkencan"

"Kalau denganku kau malas tidak?"

Jelas saja tidak. Sehun membatin. Iya, hanya dalam hati karena jawaban yang keluar malah–

"Sama saja"

–Pembohong

"Begitu? Lalu kapan kau ingin menikah?"

Nah, sekarang pertanyaan Jongin mulai tidak wajar menurut Sehun

Gadis itu sempat bingung akan pertanyaan lelaki yang sedang mengobrol dengannya lewat sambungan telepon ini.

Mungkinkah dia menanyakan kesiapan Sehun untuk menjalin ikatan dengannya lagi atau dia saja yang tidak maksud dengan pertanyaan Kim Jongin? Atau mungkin dia terlalu berharap Jongin akan menikahinya?

"Nanti saja, aku masih muda _–_Omong omong"

"Lalu tumbuhlah dewasa dengan cepat"

"Kau kenapa, Jongin? Keinginanmu terdengar aneh"

"Oh Sehun, aku akan mengatakan ini untuk satu kali, tidak ada siaran ulang. Mengerti?"

Sehun mengangguk dan berkata 'Ya, silahkan bicara, Tuan Hitam'

"Jika belum ada yang datang melamar, menikahlah denganku"

Mulut Sehun perlahan terbuka, tapi untungnya dia segera tersadar

"Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius"

"Jangan membuat lelucon"

"Sungguh. Kau mau denganku tidak?"

Sebenarnya Jongin ini sedang melamar atau mengikuti kuis untuk mengerjai orang 'sih?

_–_Eh, memang ada kuis seperti itu?

"..." Sehun tidak menjawab, dia kebingungan. Ini terlalu cepat baginya.

"Sehun?" Suara rendah Jongin mulai mengalun

"..."

"Oh Sehun?"

"..."

"Sehun-_ie_?"

"..."

Dasar tidak sabaran sekali

"..."

"I..Iya? Kau bicara apa tadi? Suaramu putus putus, Kim"

Yuhuu~ Dia sudah berbohong berapa kali hari ini?

"Oke, kuanggap itu sebuah persetujuan, terima kasih. Kau hanya perlu menungguku, jika kau ketahuan selingkuh, aku akan menciummu sampai habis"

"Apanya yang sampai habis?"

"Bibirmu"

"Apa? Kau akan memakan bibirku? Kau manusia atau siluman 'sih?"

Sekarang aku tanya, kau polos atau bodoh, Oh Sehun?

"Terserah kau Sehun, cincinnya ada di bawah pintu rumahmu. Silahkan cari sendiri"

Beep

Tutttttttttttttttt...

Aishh!

Dimatikan

Dasar Kim Jongin, dia 'kan belum mengatakan 'Yes' atau 'Oke'

Dan apa ini? Cincin di bawah pintu?

Dia harus cepat cepat menemukan cincin dari Jongin sebelum Ibunya membuang benda yang sangat penting itu

Aaaaah… -_-

Tolong jiwa Oh Sehun Ya Tuhan~

Dia seperti orang gila sekarang

.

"Ya ampun kompornya. Sehun~!" Ny. Oh yang baru pulang dari acara arisan terburu buru menggapai knop kompor dan mematikannya

Dan kegilaan Sehun bertambah lagi saat dirinya tidak bisa memakan _ramyeon_ percobaan pertamanya itu

Heol~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**Woi readers rakjelku tersayang~ hyuns balik lagi bawa drabble **

**Kali ini dengan KaiHun. Iya, Kai sama Sehun #prok prok *disini ada yang favoritin mereka ngga?**

**Ini lebih ke percobaan pertama gue sih, sebenernya.**

**Semoga kalian semua suka**

**.**

**Oke, Bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Proposal?**

**Pairing : Luhan – Minseok**

**Length : Drabble**

**Warning! GS for Minseok. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, selalu waspada**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Minseok anak orang kaya, dan Luhan adalah mahasiswa pindahan dari China**

**Mereka berdua menerapkan hidup sebagai makhluk simbiosis mutualisme**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kim Minseok terbiasa hidup, dan menghidupi Xi Luhan –Makhluk yang mengaku paling sexy sejagad raya

Sexy? Bisa diulang sekali lagi?

Baik, dirinya mengaku sexy –tapi tidak sampai diakui orang lain

Badan kurus kerempeng begitu mana ada orang yang mau mengatakan sexy? Silahkan kau berkaca dulu, Luhan

Oke, kembali soal Minseok –Gadis berpipi gembul, yang menghidupi seorang maniak bola –Luhan, dalam hal mengisi perut

Coba bayangkan, pagi hari saat Minseok berniat sarapan, Luhan datang dengan senyum lima jari dan seenaknya membawa bekal Minseok lalu membaginya menjadi, satu banding tiga

Satu untuk Minseok, dan selebihnya lenyap ditelan mulut Luhan

–Sungguh, Minseok hampir memukul gigi Luhan kalau saja dia tidak ingat siapa yang sudah membantunya di setiap ujian semester

Lalu siang hari, Luhan akan menghampiri meja Minseok kemudian menyeretnya ke kantin

Kalian tahu? Minseok harus rela mengocek isi dompetnya hanya untuk membayari semua makanan yang Luhan pesan

Dan ketika sore hari setelah Luhan mengantar Minseok, dia mengambil beberapa cemilan dilemari apartmentnya

–Katanya sebagai upah karena sudah mengantar Minseok sampai tujuan dengan selamat. Padahal Minseok tidak pernah meminta Luhan melakukannya

Dasar Xi Luhan tidak modal!

**.::.**

Minseok benci saat dirinya berada di akhir semester ketujuh

Minseok benci harus berhadapan dengan Dosen dan berakhir dengan kertas HVS yang telah dicoret sana sini dengan _absurd_ oleh pembimbingnya itu

Minseok benci tentang hal yang menurutnya rumit dan membingungkan

Tetapi ketika dia mengingat satu nama yaitu Luhan, dia pikir semuanya akan baik baik saja

Kalian mau tahu kenapa mereka bisa menjadi teman _unik_ seperti sekarang ini?

Jadi begini,

Waktu itu, Minseok baru memasuki semester kedua dan Luhan datang sebagai _Student Exchange _

Luhan yang sedang berdiri didepan ruang Dekan melihat Minseok berjalan melewatinya, lalu bertanya 'dimana ruang kelas musik?' dengan bahasa Korea bercampur Mandarin

Untung saja Minseok pernah belajar bahasa Mandarin jadi Luhan tidak perlu repot repot membuka tutup kamusnya

Setelah itu, mereka lebih banyak berkomunikasi dan Minseok mengetahui bahwa Luhan benar benar mahasiswa pintar dan mudah diajak kerja sama –lebih tepatnya, Minseok meminta untuk dikerjakan tugasnya dengan imbalan makan

Luhan tidak ada niatan untuk memanfaatkan kekayaan Minseok, ataupun sebaliknya. Tetapi lebih ke saling menguntungkan sebenarnya

Minseok yang pemalas mengeluarkan biayanya dan Luhan menggunakan pikiran, impas 'kan?

Yeah

**.::.**

Pagi itu Minseok sudah menyiapkan bekal tambahan untuk dirinya, dan juga Luhan

Bukan apa apa, dia begini karena ada maunya dan Luhan adalah orang yang tepat untuk mewujudkan keinginannya –merevisi _skripsi_

Tiga menit lagi mata kuliah pertama dimulai, Luhan belum juga menampakkan diri

Berkali kali Minseok mengirimi pesan dan selama itu pula belum ada balasan, bahkan saat ditelpon, Luhan tidak mengangkat

Dia bukan khawatir pada Luhan melainkan pada tugas _skripsi_nya yang besok akan diperiksa oleh Miss. Tiffany dan dia tidak mau lagi, dan lagi dihadiahi seni melukis yang mengotori hasil karyanya

**.::.**

Tepat setelah bel berdenting, Minseok mendapat panggilan masuk dari Luhan

.

_Minseok, hari ini aku tidak bisa masuk kuliah. Tetapi sesuatu yang sangat penting bagiku tertinggal di kampus. Boleh minta bantuan? –Luhan_

_Kau kenapa? _–Minseok

_Aku sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik baik saja saat ini. Jadi, kau mau membantuku 'kan? –Luhan_

_Tidak!– _

Tuuttt~~

_–Hallo, Luhan, Xi Luhan!_ –Minseok

_**.**_

Minseok menarik nafas dalam setelah sambungan telephon terputus begitu saja.

Ugh, Luhan memang menjengkelkan

Tapi, lebih menjengkelkan lagi, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa membenci Luhan?

Ada apa dengan hatinya?

Hah!

Sebaiknya Minseok mencoba menghubungi Luhan lagi. Anak itu memang tidak jelas saat meminta tolong

.

_Maaf, Minseok. Tadi pulsaku habis _–Luhan

_Tidak tanya! Sekarang, dimana kau meletakkan sesuatu yang penting itu?_ –Minseok

_Ngg~ Aku tidak yakin _–Luhan

Jeda beberapa detik, Minseok sampai geram sendiri

_Kemarin kuletakkan di bawah meja _–Luhan

_Heol, ada banyak meja di kelas, dan kita selalu berpindah pindah tempat _–Minseok

_Meja Mr. Cho, kalau tidak salah _–Luhan

Yang benar saja? Meja Mr. Cho? Dengan cara apa Minseok bisa mengambil tanpa dicurigai oleh mahasiswa, terutama dosen? Luhan ini unik sekali

_Kau mau menyiksaku 'yah?_ –Minseok

_Ayolah, hanya ada satu hal yang jika kau perhatikan akan terlihat sangat indah disana, kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan sesuatu itu. Dan k__ujamin semua tugasmu bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat_ –Luhan

_Baiklah, harus semua. Termasuk merevisi skripsiku_ –Minseok

_Ya, termasuk itu_–Luhan

Piip

**.::.**

Jam istirahat,

Minseok berjalan pelan menghampiri meja Mr. Cho, untung diruangan ini sepi, kalau tidak..

Ouh, tamatlah riwayatmu, Kim Minseok

Gadis itu mulai berjongkok, menengok isi meja

Oke, sekarang di sana hanya ada beberapa kertas, gulungan tidak penting, dan peralatan serupa lainnya

Iuh, berantakan sekali

Lalu dimana sesuatu yang katanya sangat indah itu? Kenapa Luhan tidak mengatakan saja jelasnya

Oh, ya ampun. Hampir lima menit tapi belum ada sesuatu yang berbeda dan terlihat asing disini

Srakk

Prang

Minseok meraih benda berwarna perak, membolak balikkannya

Cermin?

Heh? Sejak kapan Mr. Cho narsis seperti ini?

Wow, ada inisialnya

XL

Kkk~

Ternyata ukuran cermin ini XL, apakah ada yang M?

Minseok menginginkan satu

Eh, kenapa jadi membahas cermin begini? Dia 'kan harus menemukan sesuatu milik Luhan sebelum Mr. Cho masuk

Tapi apa?

Minseok berpikir keras, tanpa sadar menghadapkan kacanya di depan wajah Minseok sendiri.

_–__Hanya ada satu hal yang jika kau perhatikan akan terlihat sangat indah disana, kau bisa dengan mudah menemukan sesuatu itu_–

Minseok teringat akan ucapan Luhan, lalu menggeleng tidak percaya

**.::.**

Minseok baru menyelesaikan jam ketiganya, satu mata kuliah lagi dia baru bisa pulang

Dan Luhan mengirimi pesan yang isinya meminta Minseok untuk ke taman belakang kampus

Karena sekarang adalah waktu istirahat, Minseok menyanggupi

"Luhan! Kau bilang tidak masuk kuliah? Kenapa kau malah enak enakan disini?"

Minseok menghampiri Luhan yang sedang berbaring di atas rumput, tepat di bawah pohon Oak

Luhan melirik Minseok melalui ekor matanya, tanpa berniat mendudukkan diri

"Sudah ketemu?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Minseok, Luhan balik bertanya

"Belum"

Pria itu terlihat kaget, lalu segera duduk

"Kenapa? Apakah ada yang mengambil?"

"Tidak tahu! Kenapa tidak cari sendiri?"

"Tapi aku sudah minta bantuanmu"

"Kau pikir mudah mencari sesuatu yang kau sendiri tidak mengerti? Aku hanya menemukan ini"

Minseok menyerahkan cermin kepada Luhan setengah sewot

Dia hanya memandangi Minseok cukup lama

"Kenapa? Salah?"

Luhan menggeleng

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir sesuatu yang penting itu cermin?"

"Karena hanya benda ini yang terlihat aneh, sama sepertimu"

"Begitu saja?"

"Lalu harus bagaimana?"

Luhan gemas sendiri berhadapan dengan Minseok yang polos

"Ya ampun Minseok~ Kau tidak berpikir ada hal lain yang memantul dari cermin saat kau melihatnya?"

Minseok menggeleng

"Jangan berpura pura tidak tahu"

Minseok menunduk diam

'Ayo, bicaralah. Katakan bahwa kau mengerti maksudku' Ucap Luhan dalam hati

"Kenapa.. sesuatu yang penting itu, aku?" Minseok bertanya dengan suara terputus putus

"Kenapa? Bagaimana jika aku menyayangimu?"

Ugh, berpandangan dalam jarak sedekat ini memang berbahaya bagi jantung Luhan

Tolong jauhkan Minseok yang manis ini kalau tidak ingin dimakan lelaki itu sekarang juga

"Tapi, sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat kedalam matamu" Luhan menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon kemudian berbicara lagi

"Tidak masalah jika kau keberatan harus berkencan denganku. Tapi, bisakah kau menjadi istriku nanti?"

"Eoh?"

Ekspresi bingung Minseok lucu sekali, boleh mencubit pipinya?

"Eoh– bukan sebuah jawaban, Babe~ Katakan sesuatu yang lain"

Minseok tampak berpikir, lalu menemukan sebuah ide

"Jika kau bisa membantu menyelesaikan _skripsi_ku–"

"Oke, aku sanggup. Terima kasih. Maaf, aku belum menyiapkan cincinnya" Sergah Luhan beringsut mendekati Minseok

Tawa gadis itu menggema ditelinga Luhan

"Memang kau bisa membeli cincin?"

"Hya! Kau bilang apa barusan? Sini kucium!"

"Akh, ampun, Luhan. Geli~"

Minseok menjerit sedangkan Luhan masih asyik menggelitiki tubuh Minseok

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**Ini percobaan kedua hyuns bikin fanfic yang crack pair**

**Gimana couple LuMin-nya? Kurang apa? Kurang gregetkah? Atau kurang asem? #saling lirik *gue ngilang**

**And thanks for : shinyeonchal, zakurafrezee, urikaihun, izz sweetcity, Mila Milo, ifi sehuna 3, Shallow Lin, Kiyomi Fujoshi, chuapExo31, kiky seyeong, kaihun, dia luhane, askasufa, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, soo-iceu, Nagisa Kitagawa, BaekHun9294, Lulu Auren, daddykaimommysehun, frozenxius, coffe latte, deerbaozi**

**.**

**C U, Bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Proposal?**

**Pairing : Chanyeol – Baekhyun**

**Length : Drabble**

**Warning! GS for Baekhyun. Typo(s) berceceran dimana mana, selalu waspada**

**Selebihnya biasa, random semua.**

**Happy reading and enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Itu bukan pilihan, tapi pemaksaan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget saat menerima panggilan masuk dari seseorang yang sudah seminggu ini tidak ditemuinya

"_Hallo?_"

"_Sayang?_"

"_Iya, Chanyeol?_"

"_Apa masih ada kelas?_"

"_Hari ini? Tidak. Kenapa? Terjadi sesuatu?_" Pertanyaan beruntut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol mengembangkan senyum

"_Bisa bantu aku?_"

"_Chanyeol, jangan membuatku khawatir_"

"_Tolong sampaikan pada gadis manis pemilik nomor ini untuk ke tempat parkir karena kekasihnya sudah menunggu_"

Heol... gadis manis

Boleh tersanjung?

"_Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar, oke?_"

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Chanyeol! Kau ini sedang sakit kenapa berkeliaran?"

Pria itu tersenyum tatkala melihat Baekhyun berangsur mendekat

"Oh, bagaimana ini? Aku sangat merindukan kekasihku" Chanyeol merajuk dengan ekspresi menjijikan

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun mendekap kekasihnya.

Tadinya setelah mata kuliah berakhir, Baekhyun memang berniat menjenguk Chanyeol ke apartment. Tetapi pria ini malah menjemput duluan

"Benar kau baik baik saja?"

Baekhyun merasakan anggukan kepala Chanyeol diperpotongan lehernya

"Tapi aku melihat siaran kemarin, dan kau harus banyak istirahat"

"Jangan percaya, terkadang media suka melebih lebihkan"

Gadis itu melonggarkan pelukannya, lalu mengusap pipi Chanyeol perlahan

"Maafkan aku"

"Tidak, sayang"

"Aku merasa buruk saat kau bilang baik baik saja padahal kau sedang sakit"

Chanyeol hanya menahan senyum, jarang jarang dia melihat Baekhyun seperhatian ini padanya

"Huh –bahkan aku tahu semuanya dari pemberitaan media"

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku ini pria kuat, sakit itu sudah biasa"

"Setidaknya kau memberitahuku tentang ini"

"Kau juga sibuk dengan kuliahmu 'kan? Aku tidak mau mengganggumu"

"Lain kali jika ada masalah, bicaralah padaku. Mengerti?"

"Sekalipun aku sedang mabuk dan butuh pelampiasan, kau siap?"

"Jangan menyamakan hal itu. Dan jangan pernah mabuk!"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Kyungsoo"

"Lalu kau siap siap akan kubunuh"

Hoho

Byun Baekhyun bisa cemburu juga 'yah ternyata?

"Aku bercanda. Mau ice cream?" Tawar Chanyeol

"Kau masih sakit"

"Tidak apa. Asal kau mau merawatku"

"Eish. Sedang sakit bisa bisanya menggoda"

"Haha. Ayo" Chanyeol menuntun tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membukakan pintu dan juga memasangkan _seat belt_

Klikk

"Untuk keselamatanmu"

Chup

"Untuk membuatku semangat"

"Hei!" Baekhyun berteriak karena Chanyeol berhasil mencuri cium pipinya

**.**

**ll**

**.**

"Sayang?"

"Eum?" Gadis disampingnya menggumam

"Apa ice creamnya enak?"

"Sangat, ini lembut sekali. Mau coba?" Baekhyun menyodorkan satu sendok ice cream rasa strawberry kepada Chanyeol, lelaki itu menerimanya dengan senang hati

"Wah, kau benar benar maniak strawberry, eoh?"

"Hehe.. bagaimana? Enak?"

"Manis, sepertimu"

Lagi dan lagi, harus berapa kali pipi Baekhyun memerah hari ini?

"Mau coba punyaku?" Giliran Chanyeol menawarkan

"Punyamu?"

"Iya, rasa pisang"

"Apa punyamu rasa pisang?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang polos

Siapapun, tolong jelaskan bahwa mereka tidak bermaksud membicarakan yang 'iya-iya'

"Ya, ice cream rasa pisang juga tidak kalah enak. Buka mulutmu. aaa.."

Seolah menyuapi, pria itu justru menyapu bibir terbuka Baekhyun dengan bibirnya sendiri yang terkena sisa ice cream dimulutnya

Chup

"Wow. Itu ice cream termanis yang pernah kucoba"

"Hya!"

"Ahaha. Manis. Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Kuliah? Cukup menyenangkan. Sebentar lagi _skripsi_-ku selesai" Baekhyun membersihkan bibirnya yang sedikit belepotan akibat ulah Chanyeol

"Sungguh? Aku tidak sabar melihat kau di-wisuda" Baekhyun tersenyum mendapati reaksi Chanyeol yang agak berlebihan menurutnya

"Awas kau, jangan sekali kali datang di acara kelulusanku" Ancamnya bercanda sambil mengusap sudut bibir Chanyeol yang kotor

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau fans gilamu menjambak rambutku yang sudah tertata dengan cantik nanti"

"Kalau begitu aku akan bilang pada semua fansku untuk menjambak rambutmu"

"Jahat sekali" Baekhyun mencibir

"Kau tahu? Kau bahkan terlihat seksi saat itu"

"Aish... dasar mesum!"

"Haha. Tapi, sungguh. Aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Boleh menikahimu?"

Apa?

"Please Chanyeol, jangan bercanda"

"Tidak. Lalu bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Chanyeol terdiam memandangi Baekhyun, kemudian menarik nafas panjang

"Mau menikah denganku?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kenapa harus ragu? Bagiku, enam tahun sudah cukup untuk kita memahami satu sama lain"

"Pasti fansmu benar benar akan menjambak rambutku karena mereka merasa dikhianati idolanya"

"Bukankah kau juga fansku? Kau ingat perkataanku tentang menikah dengan salah satu dari fansku?"

Baekhyun mengangguk

"Sekarang aku benar benar akan melakukannya 'kan? Lagipula mana mungkin aku menikahi semuanya, aku memilihmu. Terkadang egois diperlukan dalam hal ini, sayang"

Baekhyun berganti memandangi Chanyeol yang kini telah menggenggam jemarinya, ekor mata sipitnya menelusuri manik besar milik pria yang terlihat penuh harap itu

"Tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu"

Pandangan Baekhyun mengikuti arah gerak Chanyeol, terkejut setelah melihat apa yang ada di tangan Chanyeol

"Strawberry?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun rasa, ada sedikit keanehan disini

"Itu tidak asli"

"Memang" Jawab Chanyeol enteng

Gadis itu memperhatikan kembali 'strawberry' yang masih dipegang Chanyeol

"Ah... strawberry buatan. Iya 'kan?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia fokus memutar 'strawberry buatan' -nya kesamping, lalu sesuatu ditengah tengah _styrofoam_ –yang membuat benda itu terlihat padat- menarik perhatiannya

Oh, my~

"Sekarang, hanya boleh pilih satu. Cincin ini, atau –"

"–Kau"

"Baekhyun, aku belum selesai" Baekhyun terkikik sendiri, dia 'kan hanya mengubah suasana kaku menjadi hangat saja.

"Oh, baiklah. Pilih cincin atau Park Chanyeol?"

Hah? Pertanyaan konyol macam apa ini? Itu sama saja dengan tebakan Baekhyun

"Itu bukan pilihan, Chanyeol. Tapi pemaksaan" Pria didepannya mengendikkan bahu

"Yang mana?" Ulang Chanyeol lagi

"Aku pilih paket komplit"

"Aku bukan peng-order makanan, sayang"

"Haha. Boleh memilihmu?"

"Dan menolak cincinku?"

"Memilihmu sama saja menerima cincinnya 'kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan alis "Heung?"

"Ya ampun, tidak perlu seserius ini, sayang. Itu sudah pasti 'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu tiba tiba mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi setelah memakaikan cincin

"Byun Baekhyun, ayo menikah sekarang dan membuat anak yang banyak"

"Park Chanyeol!"

Eoh, sepertinya geraman Baekhyun membahayakan, silahkan amankan dirimu, Chanyeol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**T-ara...Ini bukan crack pair**

**Tapi, duh.. kok kaya ngga nyambung gini yah ceritanya? Nyambung ngga sih?**

**Mungkin ini efek habis liat video ********TLP Jkt kemarin ****kali? Otak gue jadi error kek gini**

**************Si peceye dengan bangganya ngakuin misalkan ****semua member ekso itu cewe, dia mau milih dio sebagai tipe idealnya. karena dia imut. ********Aaaaa... bekyun kurang imut apa coba? #eh, tapi dia cantik, centil juga jelalatan ding orangnya. Pantes si canyol milih dio yang kalem**

**********Terus diperjelas lagi pas ada yang nanya 'bukannya lu suka jongong?', si peceye malah balesin 'cuma kagum kok, kalo suka sih sama dio' #kampreeet**

**Gue bener bener yang ngerasa, potek aja sekaligus syok**** pas peceye bilang gitu**

**Sori bukannya gue gasuka chansoo, tapi gue lebih ngeship chanbaek. Si dio juga roman-romannya(?) dari dulu naksir ama jongong, lu jangan kegeeran, yeol. XD. Sebel gue lama lama ama si yoda! *ampuni daku mas bram #Eh?**

**Dan lucunya bang a'Lay negesin kalo mereka semua cowo tulen alias ngga nyimpang, itu cuma perumpamaan aja kok. Haha, gue ngakak sumpah, muka Lay serius banget lagi pas ngejelasin masalah ini #iye bang, gue percaya ame lu, ssang namja 'kan? tapi kenapa pada cantik cantik ya? *Wksss**

**Udah ah curhatnya, hyuns mau bilang 'big thanks' buat**

**frozenxius, deerbaozi, shinyeonchal, Lulu Auren, Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, coffe latte, urikaihun, Nagisa Kitagawa, sungMINseok, sureaLive, xxx, thedolphinduck, Genieaaa, Nyongie-8894, choHunHan, Yuki Edogawa, Ve Amilla, twentae**

**Spesial thanks buat bebeb gue 'nobita', ****kawe-kawean(?)-nya** teyon yang nge-bias-in bekyun #dia puas banget pas tau mereka pacaran **-_-** **  
**

**.**

**Loph yu ol(?), Bye!**

**.**

**Wassalam, rakjel #kaboooor**

**.**


End file.
